


Unwarranted

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the wedding planner of his ex-boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unwarranted:

 _Say you're sorry_  
that face of an angel  
comes out just when you need it to  
as I paced back and forth all this time  
because I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

 _That I'm not a princess, this Ain’t a fairy tale,_  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This Ain’t Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around  
  
Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
  


 

The moment he saw the name he knew he should have passed it off to someone else. But he wanted to do this. It was to be one of the most prolific weddings of all time and to pass this up would have been a mess. So he didn’t. And now he was standing in the living room of the soon to be bride, her family and the family of her husband. None of which paid him any attention.

“I don’t know what’s taking him so long. He should be here by now.” The bride, a bright and beautiful girl by the name of Violet said mournfully. He thought at first that she was going to be stuck up, like many of the clients he came in contact with but she proved different. She was nice, and sweet. And he had to admit that he liked her, a lot.

“I’m in no rush. This is all about you and him. But until he gets here maybe we should start? How about the colors? Any thoughts?” He asked, he kept his eyes locked on hers, not daring to break contact.

“He likes dark colors and I love pastels. I don’t know that will actually work out. I’ve been trying to convince him to pick something light but he won’t budge. He’s so stubborn sometimes.” Violet chuckled. And he knew that. The many times that they had debated over something. He trying to convince the man that he loved to change his mind but he never would.

“Well maybe I can work with it. My colors expert Lydia is a genius. She can figure out anything. Now what about flowers? I understand he wants---“He went into his bag, pulling out the file that he had made up when the call came in. He stared at the paper in front of him. “Lei flowers and you want posies?”

She nodded. “I know this might seem a bit unconventional.”

“Not at all. My last clients were into star wars and star trek. I had to figure out how to mesh those together. This is fine. I can do it---“

The sentence was cut off at the sound of the door opening. He turned, along with the bride, a sigh of relief washing over her. She moved forward, wrapping the man in her arms, he didn’t seem to notice anyone else in the room.

“Sweetie. This is Genim. He’s the wedding planner I told you about.” Violet beamed. The man turned, his eyes going wide. He recognized him. “And Genim, this is my wonderful fiancé Derek Hale.”

Derek held out his hand, Genim stared at it. Not sure whether he wanted to shake it or not. Eventually he did, a sense of familiarity washing over him.

He was about to speak when his phone rang. It was Lydia. He answered it, telling the family to hold on for a moment.

“I am so sorry, but there is an incident at the office and I have to handle it. Call Allison Argent in the morning and I will squeeze you in for the time that we have missed here.” Genim said before gathering up his things and heading out the door. But not before hearing footsteps following him.

“Stiles!” The voice called, the familiar voice. The voice he dreamt about at night. The voice that haunted those same dreams. He didn’t stop. “Stiles!” Again he didn’t stop. “Genim!” This time he did stop and turned.

“May I help you sir?”

Derek was standing mere inches from him.  A look that Genim couldn’t figure out on his face.

“Cut the crap Stiles. I know it’s you. What are you doing here?”

“I’m the wedding planner Derek. The wedding planner for your wedding. The one you neglected to mention to me all those nights we spent together.”

“It wasn’t---this wasn’t.”

“Don’t. She told me that you and she have been engaged for five years and she finally set a date. We slept together while you were still engaged and you never told me.”

“And you…since when were you a wedding planner? And your name you told me was Stiles. Not Genim.”

“Genim is my real name. I hate it so I go by Stiles sometimes. And I took over the business from my mother when she retired. Look if you have any other questions…”

“Why did you leave?” Derek asked. “That night. Why?”

Stiles shook his head. “Don’t. You have no right to ask me that. Not after finding out that I was the other woman. Violet is a nice girl, and I’m not going to hurt her. You need to focus on this wedding, focus on her. What we had is long over.”

Stiles got into his car and pulled off, leaving Derek standing there alone.

_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand_

I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know  
  
 _That I'm not a princess, this Ain’t a fairy tale,_  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This Ain’t Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around  
  
And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

__  
  


__

The ‘Emergency’ as Lydia had stated on the phone was no more than the contract for the Lewis wedding had fallen through. Sheryl, the soon to be bride had called off the wedding when she found her fiancé in bed with her brother. Sheryl called and cancelled everything. And Lydia freaked. It wasn’t that big a deal and everything was settled within moments.

“So. How was the bridezilla? Lydia asked chewing on a piece of gum. “Was she the worst one yet?”

Stiles shook his head. “She’s a sweetheart. The best person I’ve ever met while doing this. But get this. Her husband-to-be is none other than Derek Hale.”

Lydia swallowed the gum. “The same Derek…the one…Jake’s father Derek? What the hell Gem.”

“And that’s not even the worst part. He and this girl had been engaged for five years. The same time we were screwing around. When he told me that he was single.”

“That’s messed up. He lied to you. You know the same way that you lied to him.”

Stiles looked down. Away from her eyes. Yes he lied, lied and left, changed his name and kept his son from Derek. But he had a reason, a real good one but he didn’t think anyone would believe him if he told the truth. So he stayed mum.

“I know. But his is worse. That girl doesn’t need to know about what we did. She loves him so much and to see her hurt? I would feel horrible about it.”

“He has a right to know about Jake.”

“I get that. I just don’t want to ruin his life.”

“You won’t. But trust me, this is coming from someone who found out that her aunt is really her mother. Don’t hide this from Derek. Don’t. It’s a big secret. It will haunt you.”

_  



	2. Chapter 2

“I love as the plant that doesn’t bloom but carries the light of those flowers, hidden, within itself. And thanks to your love the tight aroma that arose from the earth lives dimly in my body.”

 

 

                                                                                                Pablo Neruda

 

 

 

 

Lydia was right. He would eventually have to tell Derek about the child and she would know too. It would have to be after the wedding. He can’t deal with being the reason that it fell through. He wasn’t thinking profit. He was thinking love.

“So I heard that you ran into your ex?” Stiles was home, going over Violet’s list that she sent over the day of the consultation when he heard the door open. He thought it was his mother, not expecting it to be his brother Scott. He was supposed to be in Japan with his bride and daughter. A nice girl by the name of Kira. They met at a bar of all places and he fell instantly. They were hardly ever away from each other.

“He was never my ex.” Stiles replied getting up from the couch, notebook in hand and heading into the kitchen. He was always a gracious host. “You want anything?”

Scott took a seat on the chair at the counter. “Nah I’m good. But you loved him.”

Stiles placed the book on the counter before taking a seat across from him.

“I don’t know what I felt. It wasn’t love. I just needed a distraction.”

“You say that. But I remember you telling me how much you loved him. Wanted to have his babies. You got that last one though. How is Jake?”

“He’s great, missed you though. You couldn’t get him to shut up about his uncle Scott. Have you seen him yet?”

Scott shook his head. “Not yet. Kira and I were going to head over later when he got out of school.”

“And how Is Kira?”

“Pregnancy isn’t airing well with her. She thinks she’s getting fat and I have to tell her she isn’t. And then she gets mad. So it’s…difficult to say the least.”

“It’ll get better.”

\--

_Do you hear that? The sound of you walking away. It’s a cool December morning, I woke and you were gone. A note left on the bedside table, saying you need time. I waited, wanted you to come back, but you didn’t and I was forced to let you go._

_It’s not the same without you here. I miss you more than anything. I hope you miss me too. I sit here, thinking about what I could have done wrong to make you leave. But I’ve got nothing. Nothing comes to mind and now I’m here alone._

_The winds are changing, the leaves are falling and you’re still not back yet and the fear is becoming evident and I can’t handle it._   
  


“I was thinking, you said you want to match with Derek. And the black and white has been done so many times. Why not go with both of you wearing white?” Stiles had gone over to Derek and Violet’s after Scott left. This was going to be hard but he needed to do it.

He was sitting on the couch, Violet sitting on Derek’s lap and the man staring intently at him.

“Ooh. That sounds wonderful. What do you think sweet heart?” She asked nudging him with her elbow. “Both of us in white. I’ve always liked you in that color.”

Stiles smiled. He had told Derek the same thing. The man did look good in white. No question about it.

“Sounds good. But I was wondering. Can I talk to Genim alone? There’s something I want to ask him about and I don’t want you overhearing.” The smile that was plastered on Derek’s face was fake. Anyone could see it but he had to put one on for her. Violet kissed him on the lips before exiting the room. Stiles turned to Derek.

“Yes? What would you like to talk about?” He asked. He pulled out a pen and paper.

“You leaving that night. I thought we had something special.” He whispered. “I thought you loved me.”

Stiles sighed. “Mr. Hale. This is not what my time is for. If you wish to discuss the wedding. But if not I shall leave.”

“I need to know Stiles. I lov—“

“If you say you loved me I will hurt you. You didn’t even tell me you were engaged. We—I thought we had something special. But you lied. You used me.” Stiles said calmly. He didn’t want to risk her coming back in the room at the sound of raised voices.

“I did love you. More than anything. I cared for you and then you just left. A note left on the table. And it didn’t even explain why. What happened that night?”

Stiles tore his eyes away from the sight of Derek. The man he professed his love for was sitting before him, as handsome as the day the met.

He still remembers it.

_“He’s watching you.” Stiles was sitting in the newest club in Beacon Hills. Scott had heard about it and dragged him along. Clubs and bars weren’t his thing but he went anyway. For Scott. He had a beer in hand, his phone in the other, checking messages or whatever else. Anything to distract him._

_“Mm? What?” Stiles said when Scott took the phone._

_“I said he’s looking at you.” Scott repeated. He pointed to a guy sitting in the corner. He was alone. His eyes fixated on Stiles._

_“Not interested.”_

_The guy wasn’t bad looking. Bright eyes, wonderful cheekbones and from what Stiles could tell (thankfully the club was brightly lit) he was packing underneath that shirt. But he wasn’t interested. Never was into a guy anymore after so many failed relationships._

_“Come on. You need to get over Liam. That was in the past. This is now. Not every guy is going to hurt you like he did. Give this one a try. Please.”_

_Scott nudged him forward. Stiles stood up and walked over to the guy. He didn’t say much. Didn’t have to. The connection was there the moment they locked eyes. It was something his mother told him about, love at first glance and damn him, he found it._

 


End file.
